In open and laparoscopic hernia repair, mesh prostheses are utilized to provide reinforcement and support at the hernia defect. Such mesh prostheses or other sheet-like prostheses (e.g., films, surgical fabrics, and the like) are inserted through a small incision cut into the skin and abdominal wall. Generally, such mesh prostheses are flat sheets (e.g., of woven or knitted surgical fabric) that are trimmed to fit the anatomy of the defect site as needed prior to being rolled up and inserted through the incision. Once inserted, the mesh prosthesis is unfolded and affixed to the defect site using sutures or tacks.
However, manipulating sheet-like prostheses during laparoscopic procedures presents numerous challenges to a surgeon. For example, trocars, when used, only provide a limited range of motion and require the user to utilize small instruments and graspers to manipulate, unroll, and position the mesh or prosthesis. Moreover, in many instances, the mechanical and physical properties of the sheet-like prostheses change once exposed to bodily conditions and environments (e.g., bodily temperatures, body fluids, etc.). In particular, when exposed to moisture, such sheet-like prostheses can hydrate and become less stiff, making them more prone to rupture or tearing during handling. Furthermore, some of the materials may have a layer of self-adhering material designed to adhere to moist tissue surfaces, which can further complicate a user's ability to handle and place the prosthesis during surgery and implantation.
Furthermore, in abdominal and pelvic laparoscopic procedures in particular, the insertion, placement, and application of such prostheses prove extremely challenging to surgeons. In particular, the aforementioned concerns are magnified by the fact that extremely thin prostheses (e.g., films) are used. As such, rupture or tear during handling is a large risk in such procedures as currently performed by doctors.